iFreddie's New Crush
by therosegardens
Summary: It's a new school year. Everyone comes back from a great Summer... Carly starts to feel left out when Freddie starts to grow a crush on a new girl at Ridgeway.
1. iFreddie's New Crush

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly

A/N: This is my first iCarly fanfic, it's not that great so go easy on me and it gets T, as the story continues.

iFreddie's New Crush

It's been a long summer. Carly and Sam were planning Pam Puckett's wedding... but then it was quickly called off when they found out her fiance was cheating on Pam with his receptionist. Freddie's mom was at a Overprotective Mothering Convention in Kansas for a week, so Freddie did what most young boys whose parent left them home alone would do. Break rules and have a party. Gibby was vacationing during most of the summer. His parents are trying to rekindle their love. It's going well for his parents. As for Spencer, he was on the reality dating show, "Seattle Hearts", and as cheesy as the show sounds. Spencer was kicked out of the series after two episodes, for calling the bachelorette, a floozie horse licker.

It's a new school year, at Ridgeway. Freddie heads to Carly and Sam's lockers to tell them the good news.

"Hey! You wouldn't believe what just happened to me!" Freddie said.

"What? You made the football team? Haha." Sam laughed.

Freddie looked down and back up again, "Actually, that's it. I made the football team." The girls looked at each other and started cracking up. Freddie stared at them until they realized, Freddie was serious.

"Oh my god. He's actually serious." Carly and grasped Sam's arm. "Oh my god. Freddie! Since when did your mother..."

Freddie cleared his voice, "She doesn't know." It cracked.

Sam sighed, "Sneaking around, seems like somebody has been stealing pages out of Momma's handbook."

The trio headed heard the bell ring, they headed to their first period class. As they were walking they saw Gibby giving the freshmen and new kids a tour of the school. The girls greeted Gibby, but Freddie had his eye on one of the girls in his tour group. She didn't look like a freshman, she was brunette, had dark tan skin... She took one good look at Freddie and smiled. Freddie kept on walking, with the thought of her in his mind the whole day, until he met up with Gibby later that afternoon.

It was lunchtime, Sam was trying to trade off left-over macaroni and cheese dinner from two months ago to a couple of suckers. While Carly was trying to get the details about Freddie and Gibby's summers.

Freddie took a sip of Carly's fruit punch and began, "Well, you were there for that party I threw." Carly nodded. "I got the new COD game, it's so... you cannot understand how amazing it is..." he dragged on. Carly pretending to care by then, she became bored of the subject of Call Of Duty, she got up to greet a couple of her other friends.

"Well, that was rude", Gibby said.

"Darn, right it was." Freddie said, taking another sip out of Carly's fruit punch. "So, you know that girl you were giving a tour to this morning?"

"Yeah... no, there was a lot of girls in that group. Be more specific" Gibby sat back in his seat and listened as Freddie went on and on about the girl he saw that morning.

At one point Carly came back and sat in to hear the rest about this girl, Freddie has been thinking about since the morning. "Hey, what are you talking ab-"

"Oh, I think you're talking about Quin. She's in our grade actually. She just moved here from California." Gibby interrupted.

"Quin, ha, that's cute. So do you know her schedule, what part of California..." Freddie started to build a list of questions, Gibby couldn't even answer.

Carly, was confused what was going on, she asked herself, 'Who is Quin?' 'Why is Freddie freaking out about Quin?'.

Lunch started wrapping up, Carly kept close to Freddie's side. "Um, hello." Freddie noticed, Carly clinging on to his arm. Freddie was confused. "Why are you holding on to me?" he asked. Carly quickly let go, "What, do you not want me to?"

Honestly, Freddie didn't want Carly to do things like this to him. Normally, he loves this stuff. For years, Freddie had a huge crush on Carly. But it's been fading away. He didn't want her to act this way around him. Even if he liked it. Carly would only act that way to get something from him and he was kind of sick of it.

"What do you want?" He groaned. Carly jumped, Carly didn't want anything but... attention, from Freddie.

"I don't want anything, you're acting weird, Freddie." Carly said.

"Acting weird? I'm not the one who's always been playing with my emotions to get what you want." Freddie walked away and left Carly dumbstruck.

As the day went on, Freddie avoided Carly and Sam, knowing Sam would try to talk him into telling her whats wrong. When really, nothing was wrong. He just, didn't want to deal with Carly throwing herself at him for no reason.

It was last period, the only person he knew in this class was Rip Off Rodney. It was AP American Literature. He took a seat in the front next to a couple of kids. But one of them, was that girl he's been crazy about since he first saw her.

"Um, I don't want to be a bother, but I can't find my pencil case. Can I borrow a pen?" Quin said. His jaw dropped. He has a class with her.

"Um, hello?" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanted a pen? I have a lot." He grabbed his pencil pouch and dropped everything on the floor. "I have ballpoint, do you like ballpoint? If not, I have all other kinds..."

"I'm fine. I'll just take this one. Thanks." she smiled.

Freddie felt like an idiot, she just wanted one pen and he goes on about the type of pens he has. Stupid move, Freddie. Stupid move.

"Oh, my name is Quin, by the way." she said.

"Nice to meet you Quin, I'm Freddie." he smiled.

During class, he didn't do much. All the teacher did was review what the summer assignment was. Quin was asleep during class, so he didn't get to speak to her the whole period. It was 5 minutes till class was over. Quin woke up and gathered her stuff. Freddie stopped her for a second.

"Um, Quin, right?" she nodded. "I was wondering, well. I heard you're new and I wanted to know if I could take you out..." he cleared his voice.

"Out? Like on a date? We just met." She replied.

"Well, I meant - well, if that's what you would like, but I meant like friends. But whatever you'd like. It would be cool." The bell rang and Freddie walked her out of class.

"I guess. Um, when do you want to hang out?" She asked.

Freddie wasn't sure, he had to work on iCarly almost every other day this week, and on the days where he doesn't have to work on iCarly, he's studying and playing video games. But a day without video games won't hurt anyone.

"Where do you live? I'll pick you up. Is tonight okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. Do you know where Bushwell Plaza, that big building a few blocks away. I live in apartment 10-G." She said.

"No way, I live there too." He laughed.

"Cool. So then you don't have an excuse to ditch me. Haha. I'll see you tonight?" She laughed. "Oh wait, what time?"

"I'll be there around 6." He told her.


	2. iFreddie's New Girlfriend

A/N: Not a great chapter, I'm sorry. Also sorry for the wait. :P

Monday

"The other night was amazing." Quin said. Freddie walked beside her to class. He was glad that he made her night wonderful. Quin couldn't stop talking about how great and beautiful the places they went to were. "You have to take me to the overview again!" Quin begged him. Her hands wrapped around his wrist, she was right in front of his face.

"I will, when I have the time." Freddie smiled at her. Quin lightened her grip and let go and turned away and started to walk again. "Maybe you can come over to Carly's house and watch us film iCarly." Freddie suggested.

"Sure, I heard it's great. I've never gotten around seeing it though. My friends love it. They think it's surreal that I'm friends with you." Quin replied. Freddie laughed, "That's cute. Haha, well tell your friends I say I'm glad they like the show."

The two entered their history class together. Freddie got her chair for her and set her bag down for her. Everyone just stared. "What?" Freddie said. "Are you two dating?" Freddie's teammate Trevor Donahue asked. "No." Quin snapped. Freddie didn't expect such a quick reply from her, it's almost like she only wants to be friends. But Freddie wasn't going to give up. "Would you two date if you two liked each other?" Trevor asked them. Quin took a quick look at Freddie and back at Trevor, she kept her mouth shut, but Freddie didn't, "Yes, I would." Freddie said. The whole class said, "Ohhhh". All eyes were on Quin, they waited for her answer. Quin got up from her seat and said, "Yes. If he liked me..." She blushed, Freddie couldn't smile any bigger. "So do you two like each other?" Trevor asked. "Yes." Freddie said and Quin nodded. The class said, "Aw" this time. "ASK HER OUT THEN!" Trevor yelled. "Okay, Trevor, I was kind of getting there." Freddie said. Quin giggled. "Quin, will you be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked. "Yes." Quin replied. The class clapped and cheered for both of them, so did the teacher. The two hugged and sat down.

* * *

From Sam

Message: Freddie asked out Quin in front of their ENTIRE history class.

Carly's couldn't believe Freddie would do anything like that, Freddie isn't the most confident guy she knows. Carly sighed, it was about time he'd ask Quin out. Carly was a little bit over her jealousy of Quin. She was starting to like Quin, but Freddie always ruins it when he goes on and on about how amazing she is. He never went on and on about how she was amazing.

Her phone buzzed again, it was Freddie this time.

From Freddie  
Message: I feel like throwing up, I just asked Quin out in front of the ENTIRE class. Can U meet me around J206?

Carly raised her hand and left the classroom. Freddie ran over to her once he saw her. "I feel sick." He said. "You asked out the one of the girls of your dreams, shouldn't you be happy? Not nauseous?" Carly whispered. Freddie nodded, "Yeah but..." Carly stopped him, "Just relax. You'll be fine. Now go back to class and be nice to your girlfriend." She patted his back and he went back to class.

* * *

Once the school day was over, Freddie, Sam and Carly waited for their carpool. "So Freddie, where's your giiiiiiirllllfraaaaandddd." Sam wiggled her hips with Carly and laughed.

"She's waiting to get picked up." Freddie replied.

"How interesting." Carly brought out her cellphone and started to text; making plans for the weekend. Spencer drove around to the corner when Quin ran up to Freddie.

"Hey, I don't want to be a bother, but I don't have a ride, is there any room in your car?" Quin asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask." Freddie ran up to ask Spencer, Spencer nodded. "Yeah, you can hitch a ride." Freddie chuckled. Sam looked at Carly. Carly just shook her head and made room in the back seat for Quin.

"Sorry, my dad is working late." Quin said as she stepped into the car.

"It's fine. Quin, right?" Spencer said. He started driving over to Bushwell Plaza. Sam nudged Carly to lean forward so Sam could speak to Quin, "So, what's wrong with you?" She said.

"Excuse me?" Quin looked at Freddie.

"Sam..." Freddie groaned. Sam laughed, "Really, what's wrong with her? She likes you. When has a girl ever liked you." Carly nudged Sam hard on the side. "Ouch, Carls." Sam was going a bit too far. For all they've known about Freddie's love life, is that it sucks.

"Sorry, Quin. It's just... nothing. Don't take it personally." Sam patted her on the back and laughed.

They arrived home. Freddie walked up the stairs with Quin, as Sam, Spencer and Carly took the elevator.

"I'm sorry about Sam's behavior earlier", Freddie scratched the back of his head, once they arrived to Quin's front door.

"It's fine." She giggled. Freddie moved in closer. They almost kissed, but Freddie moved towards her shoulder for a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and ran off to his floor.

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment. "I'm an idiot!" He said once he entered. Sam thrusted her fist in the air and said, Glad, you're finally catching on". Freddie made a face, so did Sam. Carly grabbed his stuff and laid it next to the door.

"So why are you an idiot?" Carly asked.

"Didn't kiss her. Almost did, but instead I gave her a hug." Freddie said, he walked over to the counter and sat across from Sam. Carly let out a little laugh, "That's cute, Freddie." She patted his back and walked over to the couch. "Give it a few days, Freddie. You'll get there." Carly turned on the tv and started to laugh.

"This isn't funny." Freddie laid his head on the counter and closed his eyes. Sam grabbed his ear and started to speak, "It isn't the end of the world, kid. You just started dating her." Freddie nodded, once Sam released, he began to rub his ear.

* * *

Friday

Things between, Freddie and Quin have been going great. They had a pizza date on Thursday. Tonight, Quin is invited to watch him and his friends do, iCarly. Which she's been excited to do all week long.

Quin arrived to Carly's earlier than Freddie has. She stayed up in the studio for a while. Gibby was showing Quin his Doctor Lobster bit that was cut short... again. Freddie arrived, once Gibby was done.

"Hey, you're already here." Freddie kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, so you two are no longer in a kissing stump?" Gibby said. Quin gave them both a confused look. Freddie pushed Gibby to the side, "I haven't kiss-kiss her." He whispered. Gibby nodded his head, "Oh. Well, why wait. Smooch her!" Gibby's voice projected. Freddie placed his hand over his mouth. Quin laughed, "You two are funny." Quin sat down on a beanbag and watched Freddie set up for the show. The girls came up from the elevator ready to start the show. She moved her beanbag behind Freddie.

"Oh, Quin's here?" Carly asked. She walked away before anyone answered. She handed Sam her remote and they were ready to start the show.

Freddie took a sip from his water bottle and set it on the floor, "In five, four, three, two..." He pointed at the girls and they started. The girls jumped into the shot with their famous opening lines, "I'm Carly!" Carly jumped back and forth. "I'm Sam!" Sam smiled and moved out of the frame to take a bite out of whatever, Freddie had to snack on, off camera. She quickly came back for the two to say, "And you're watching iCarly!"

The show went on for the next hour and a half. Quin tried to keep her laughing to herself, so it wouldn't interfere with their filming. Freddie was telling Carly to start wrapping up the show. Sam pressed a button on her remote which let out a big, "Aw" sound.

"It's time for us to go." Carly jumped in front of the camera. So did Sam, "But you can join us here, same time, same place, next week on iCarly!"

"And we're out." Freddie said.

Quin got up from the beanbag and clapped her hands. "You guys are hilarious." She smiled and moved closer to Freddie, touching his arm, Carly tracked Quin's every move. "So what are we up to now?"

Carly was about to say something but Freddie interrupted, "Well, I was thinking maybe we can hang out at my place, you and I." He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. Sam rolled her eyes and Carly pretended to barf. Freddie laughed at how his friends were being immature about his relationship with Quin.

The two headed over to Freddie's house. Ms. Benson waited for her soon to arrive home since his tick bath was ready, but things didn't go as planned.

"Hey mom, I'm home... I brought my friend-" He paused, "girlfriend, Quin over." He corrected himself, he dropped his keys and his jacket on the couch to find his mother upset with him.

"What?" He asked.

Ms. Benson sighed, "No visitors after 9."

"Yeah, but I thought you'd like to meet my girlfriend." Freddie said.

Ms. Benson's brow rose. 'His girlfriend?' She thought. Before, she thought he was just mentioning she was a girl...

"Well, now is not the right time. Sorry if I might sound rude, but Freddie needs to take his tick bath." Ms. Benson said.

"Oh, well it's okay. I'll go home. Nice meeting you." She smiled and walked out the door.

Freddie turned to his mother, and stomped his feet over and over again. "MOTHER." He whined.

"Go upstairs and take your tick bath." She demanded.


	3. iNew Years

iNew Years

It's been almost a month since Quin and Freddie have started dating. Freddie has been thrilled that it's been going this well. He hasn't felt this great in a very long time. He loves walking up and down the stairs to her place in the morning... and every chance he gets. He loves when she sits on the stands rooting for him during a game or practice. He loves her smile, her love for British pop, how she has a nickname for him with every expression he gives off. She's an angel sent from above, he believed.

Quin came by his apartment around 9. His mother has lightened up about him having a girlfriend. Since the Valerie situation and his on and off love for Carly, kept her from letting him pursue his relationship with Quin. But, Ms. Benson really likes Quin, she thinks she's perfect for her Freddie. Only because, she respects her rules and agrees to sanitize herself before walking into their home.

Freddie was late, arriving home. He was disgustingly dirty. Since football season is over, he started doing Soccer. He dropped his bag and Ms. Benson ran up to her son, "Before you hang out with Quin, you shower." She told her son, handing him a rubber ducky and looking over to his side, finding Quin in his living room, giggling to herself. He turned red. His mother would embarrass him in front of his girlfriend.

About an hour pass by, Freddie finished his shower, Quin patiently waited. Ms. Benson was telling her stories about Freddie's childhood. They were quite cute. Like when he was 3, his cousin let him have a bag of Hot Cheeto's and once he finished it, he realized his mouth was starting to burn so he ran to the first thing he saw that had water, he dunked his head in a fish tank and drank it. He also started to cry. Quin thought that was absolutely cute.

Freddie walked into the living room, in a change of clothes, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey." He said. Quin got up and gave her boyfriend a hug. "Hey." She pulled out from the hug and looked over at his mother.

"Where ever you two are going, you can go. Just remember to sanitize your hands on the way out." Ms. Benson pointed to the bottle of purell near the door. They both nodded and left.

Hand in hand, they skipped over to Carly's... which really is two steps from Freddie's door. But they didn't care.

Knock, Knock. Carly heard. She ran over and smiled. "Hey you two." She said. "Finally made it." She laughed.

"Sorry, but Freddie's mom made him clean up before we got here." Quin said, taking her jacket off and placing it on the coat hanger.

"Heh, yeah. So what's in store for tonight?" Freddie asked, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch.

"Well, since it's almost 11. I guess we could catch Saturday Night Live." Carly suggested.

"SNL? It's New Years Eve, everything on now is either cartoons or New Years Eve specials." Quin said.

Carly dragged her feet to the coffee table and shoved the SNL DVD set she owns in Quin's face, "We're watching this. It's the season where it has Jimmy, Tina & Amy." She said. Quin nodded, waiting for Carly to get the DVD case out of her face.  
Sam rushed down the stairs, from her famous, '3 hour nap'. She sees the 'happy' couple being all cute on the couch... she thought maybe she could ruin that for a second. She stood behind the couch pushed Freddie into the coffee table and jacked his seat. Quin knelt down to his side, "Are you okay?" She asked him, then shot her head back to Sam, "Sam! Why did you do that?" Quin has not catched on that, Sam does mean things to Freddie.

"It's kind of what I do. Ms. Quin Valentina" Sam said.

Quin helped Freddie up. "Well, that's not nice." Quin said.

Sam chuckled, "Who said, Momma was nice?" Sam threw a pillow at the two. Quin was upset. She always thought Sam was just sarcastically mean, not physically. She didn't think she was rude either, but boy, was Quin wrong. She pulled Freddie over, "Is that true?" She whispered, "You let her do that to you?" Freddie scratched the back of his head. Hearing it out loud makes it sound... bad. The abuse he's been through the past couple of years. The pointless abuse Sam has put him through...

"Yeah." Freddie answered Quin. "One moment."

He walked away from Quin and motioned Sam to follow him upstairs. He led her to the iCarly studio. Sam dragged her feet into the studio and he shut the door.

"What do you want Fredwardo?" Sam asked.

"Can you just cool it for tonight?" Freddie asked her nicely.  
"Cool it? You're kidding me, Fred." She laughed.

"No, seriously." Freddie raised his voice.

"Dude, chill." Sam told him.

"Chill?" Freddie said, "You want me to chill? It's taken me until tonight to realize that I shouldn't let you be horrible to me. Before, I just thought you were a cranky bitch who has her moments, but... you're just a bitch who has nothing better to do with her life, other than to ruin mine. And for what? You have no reason to hate me, what is your deal?" Freddie confronted her.

"Freddie..." Sam's voice softened.

"What Sam?" Freddie yelled.

"I LOVE YOU." She shouted. Freddie's mouth dropped. He was shocked. That's definitely not what he expected.

"YOU WHAT?" Freddie asked. But before she could answer, she ran out.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

Carly heard Sam stomping down the stairs heading to the door, "Hey? What happened?"

"I remembered, I needed to get some nacho cheese." She said.

"We have nacho cheese here. Now park it. We have visitors coming in 5 minutes." Carly said. "By the way, where's Freddie?"

"Upstairs..." She slowly said. She definitely did not want to see his face for the rest of the night.

"What's taking him so long?" Quin asked.

"Beats me." Sam said. Heading to the kitchen to grab something to make her feel better.

The doorbell rang. A couple of kids from school and Gibby arrived. Freddie's teammate Trevor who Carly kind of has a thing for & Gibby's lady friend Simone (who is gorgeous and none of us can understand how he gets so many gorgeous lady friends).

"Carly!" Trevor gave her a hug and patted her back. "Happy Holidays." He handed her a present.

"Wow, thanks Trevor. I wish got something for you."

"It's fine. Open it." He said.

Carly peeled back the wrapping and see it's the boots she's been dying to get. "Oh my gosh. How'd you know?" Carly jumped and hugged him once again.

"A little birdy told me. I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Now, I really wish I could have gotten you something." Carly ran over to the kitchen and grabbed him a box of cake mix. "Here."

"Cake mix? No bow either?" He laughed.

"How about we bake the cake and we'll serve it at midnight." Carly suggested.

"Sure." He smiled.

Quin sat alone, watching everyone bond with one another. Waiting for Freddie to come downstairs. She ended up going upstairs to get him.

Freddie paced around the room when Quin walked in, startling Freddie, "Hey. You've been up here for a while." She said.

"Just trying to sort out things. Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said.

"Something wrong?" Quin asked, "Sam rushed downstairs and you're still here."

"She said something. It was quite... shocking." He said.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"Out of respect. I don't think it's appropriate to tell you... just yet." He said.

"Funny, because she doesn't respect you, but you respect her. Ha. So, it's personal?" She said. He nodded.

"Well, do you wanna go back downstairs? They're playing the episode of SNL with Salma Hayek." She opened the door.

"Yeah." He said.

The two walked downstairs to see, everyone coupled up except for Sam. Carly set her up with Ryan Cox. Apparently, he's running late. But Carly, Trevor & Gibby believe, he just didn't want to come.

It was almost midnight. Everyone was watching the TV screen until the giant globe fell, in Time Square. Ryan Cox, did make it. But didn't want to do anything with Sam. It was 30 seconds to midnight. Everyone got ready to celebrate and kiss. 'Cept for Sam & Ryan. They watched everyone in their 2011 glasses, streamers and noise makers ready to go.

Sam stared at Freddie and Quin having the time of their life. Dancing around before the clock strikes 12. Freddie looked over at Sam for a second... she looked away. He felt bad, she was all alone and Ryan wasn't giving her any of his attention.

"5! 4! 3! 2!" Everyone chanted. Before they even said 1. Everyone popped their streamers and gave their kisses to the date. Except for Sam and Ryan. Ryan ignored Sam the whole night. Carly and Trevor were too interested in making out with each other. Freddie and Quin left straight after midnight to have some time alone. Gibby and Simone stayed to watch more Saturday Night Live. The night was a bust after.

"Yo, Carly!" Sam said, interrupting her face time with Trevor.

"Yes?" Carly said.

"I'm going home." She said.

"No, don't. You said you were sleeping over. Did you mom get too drunk again she can't find her way to the door again?" Carly asked, since the same thing happened last year... Sam wouldn't be surprised if it happened this year too.

"No. I just, feel like I need some time for myself." Sam sighed.

"Oh, well if you feel that way." Carly said, "Be safe." She called out as Sam left her apartment. Only to find Freddie and Quin pressed against the wall of Freddie's apartment making out.

Sam stopped. The couple looked at Sam, who stared them down for a good two, three seconds, "You two are disgusting." She walked away.

**A/N**: **I wasn't sure how I was going to start this chapter. I had about 4 different ideas, before I landed on this one. It makes a good twist right? I hope my writing has improved... Hope you all like it.**


	4. iPlay Bases

Freddie flipped through the channels. Quin's head laid on his shoulder, waiting for him to pick something to watch. He finally chose what he wanted to watch. "I LOVE HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER!" Quin shouted.

"Another reason, why I love you." Freddie pulled her in closer for a kiss.

"You love me?" Quin blushed. It was the first time she ever heard it from him.

"Well, yeah. You're special." Freddie smiled at her.

It was like butterflies was released into her stomach. "I am?" She asked.

"Quin, you're all I ever asked for and more." He said.

"You're just saying that." She threw a pillow in his face playfully.

"No, seriously. Q." Freddie put his arm around her, "I'm not just saying it."

Quin gave him a hug, "You're a really sweet guy, Freddie... and that's one thing I love about you." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Great. Now we both love each other." He cheered.

The two continued to watch their favorite show. "I love Marshall and Lily." They said at the same time. "Oh my gosh! Me too!" They said in unison once again. They both laughed. "Wow. Haha. We're kind of like Marshall and Lily, in my eyes" Freddie said.

"Well, without the sex and the alcohol." Quin added.

"Yup. Without the sex." Freddie cleared his voice. Quin turned to him, "What's that suppose to mean.

'Uh, oh' Freddie thought to himself, "Nothing. I'm ready when you are." He said. "Okay." Quin turned her attention back to the TV screen.

* * *

After an hour of watching tv, they headed over to Freddie's room. They laid on his bed. "So..." Freddie said. "So..." Quin repeated, "You don't expect us to..." Freddie shooked his head 'No'.

"I told you, I'm ready when you're ready. Do you really think that's all I think about?" Freddie chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just... I don't mind if we fool around... just I have a limit." She said.

"What's your limit..." Freddie asked.

"You're such a boy." She laughed.

"Yeah, last time I checked." He replied. They both laughed.

"Nothing father than second and we can sleep in the same bed." She answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said. "So, it's getting late, I should probably take you home."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Fred... too bad we don't have obvious nicknames to our names." She laughed.

"But Lilypad, I thought I was going to walk you?" He said.

"Don't even start Freddie. I know my way home. Haha. Bye." She laughed. She gave him a kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I'm going home." She giggled. "Bye." She skipped her way to the door and left. Freddie sighed and got comfortable because once he heard her leave the shut the front door, he was off to bed.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Benson's residence. Freddie believed it would be Carly but instead it was Quin with half a cake.

"My baby sister came home yesterday, we made cake. I wanted to share some with your family." She said to Freddie, handing him the container of cake.

Ms. Benson never lets bake goods in her house, since she's afraid that someone may poison her son. But she trusted Quin, so maybe they could have a bite or two of the cake she made.

Freddie placed the cake on the counter and walked back to the door,"You're little sister's in town? I have to meet her." Freddie smiled then leaning in for a kiss. But she rejected him, she didn't think it was PDA was appropriate, unless it's a hug or holding hands.

"Well, she's sleeping right now so I'll call you. I have to go actually. I'll see you later." She hugged him and left.

He sighed, closing the door. His mother appeared, "You spend an awful lot of time with her. Dare I say it, What about your friends Freddie?"

"Actually, I was going to Carly's anyway. Before Quin came over, I was just about to head out. And I don't see a problem hanging out with my girlfriend." Freddie said, he opened the door once again and walked into the hall. Knocking on Carly's door for a while, she answered.

"Could have wait 10 more seconds." Carly said.

"Sorry. Whats..." Freddie stopped once he saw Sam was there. They haven't spoken since the New Years incident. "Up... Hey Sam." He finished.

"Hi." She acted like what happened on the 1st didn't happen.

"So what're we doing today." He asked.

"Planning, chilling, Spencer's making fruit." Carly said, falling onto the cushions of her couch.

"Cool. Cool. So... Sam." Freddie said. Sam threw a pillow at him.

"Don't need to be hostile, I was just going to ask 'What's up?'" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen to talk to Spencer.

He brought a chair over to the counter and buried his face in his hands, "What's wrong, Fred-O" Spencer said.

"Girls." He sighed.

"Oh to be young and have girl problems." Spencer gazed up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked at Freddie. "So, whats wrong with Quin and you?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just other girls." He sighed.

"Oh, did you find out that Carly had a thing for you, when you first started dating Quin?" Spencer blurted out. Carly turned around that instance and gave Spencer her, 'I am going to kill you in your sleep tonight' look. Freddie was shocked, all his life he wanted to be with Carly and once he has a girlfriend, she wants him. "Wait, what?" He said.

"You had no idea... no wonder I just got the look..." Spencer said. Carly walked over to explain, "I was just jealous at first, but now I have a thing with Trevor so it's not a big deal anymore okay." She said.

"It's cool, Carls. But dude, really? After I get over my huge crush on you?" Freddie laughed.

"Uh, sorry?" She was unsure how to answer that, he kind of sounded like a douche saying that. She walked away and continued watching TV with Sam.

"Well then, whats up with you and other girls." Spencer said, bring himself and Freddie some Fruit Punch to drink.

"They're driving me crazy..." He said.

Spencer laughed, "You're funny, Freddie." He patted his back and walked away. Freddie buried his face in his hands once again. _Brrr. _His cellphone vibrated, Quin was calling. "Hello?" He answered. Sam stared at him taking his call. She wanted to say something, but why should she? It's just going to be awkward.

"I'll be there in 5. See you soon... Bye... I love you." He said. Those words hit Sam liked daggers. She rolled her eyes, pretending like she didn't care. But truthfully, she did. "Hey, I'm going to head out. I'll see you gals later."

Quin tidy up the house before Freddie got there. "Quinny!" Her little sister say. "Yes, Katniss?" She said to her baby sister. "What are you doings?" Her little sister shrugged at her. "Well, my boyfriend is coming. You're gonna like him kid." The doorbell rang, "That must be him right now." She picked up her little sister and walked over to the door.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey! This must be Katniss. Hi, I'm Freddie." He waved at Quin's baby sister, "So how old is she?"

"She's 2." Quin replied.

"Aw. She's adorable." Freddie said.

"I know, but taking care of her is a lot of work." She sighed.

"Well, I'll help." He smiled. She smiled back, "Thanks, but little Kat has to take her nap!" She put down her baby sister and laid her into her crib.

"QUINNY! I NO WANT SLEEP TIME!" Katniss yelled at her sister from her crib.

"Well too bad, Katniss it's already passed your naptime." Quin said. Freddie laughed, Katniss was picking a fight with her big sister, he thought it was adorable. Freddie walked over to Quin and interrupted, "Hey, I'll get her to sleep, you can do something quiet, alright."

"You sure? She's very stubborn." Quin told him. Freddie shook his head 'yes' and grabbed Katniss out of her crib.

Quin went into her room to watch TV. She curled up on her bed waiting for Freddie to appear. But quicker than she expected, Freddie put her sister to sleep within 3 minutes. He leaned on the

"That was quick. How'd you-" Freddie stopped her.

"No questions." He shut the door behind him and jumped onto her bed.

"So babe." He said. "What do you wanna do?"

"We should make dinner together." She suggested, "I'm hungry." She got off of her bed and walked over to the door, waiting for him to follow.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He got off her bed and followed behind.

"So what are we making?" He asked.

"Um, spaghetti?" She took out the pasta.

"Sweet. That's the only thing I know how to make other than anything in the microwave and a sandwich." He admitted. She laughed.

Freddie started to stir the pasta in the pot. Quin sat up on the counter and watched him. "What? Are you not going to help?" He chuckled.

"Yup." She swung her legs back and forth.

"Wow."

About 30 minutes later, they got to eating. Quin tried to make it into a 'romantic' dinner. She lit candles and turned off the lights, put flowers on the table. Freddie liked the decorations, he started to dig into their meal.

"This is really good." Quin said.

"Thanks." Freddie smiled, "But I know you're lying. This pasta is horrible." He laughed.

"It's not too bad." She said.

"Stop lying. You don't need to eat it if you don't want to." Freddie told her.

"Thank God." Quin ran over to the trash can and threw it out.

"I honestly thought you were going to keep eating. Sorry for almost poisoning you with my horrible cooking skills." Freddie said.

"You're forgiven... unless you meant to purposely poison me." She laughed.

"Now why would I do that?" Freddie chuckled.

Freddie got up from his seat, turned on some music and put his hand out for Quin.

"What are you doing?" Quin asked.

"Dance with me." He said.

"Are you a better dancer than you are a cook?" She laughed. She took his hand and got of her seat.

"Ha. Ha." Freddie said. He twirled his girl around. Her hair flow in the air. She smiled, "There couldn't be a perfect moment." She told him.

Freddie put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, "Maybe we could take this somewhere else." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away, "I'm perfectly fine here." She told him. She grabbed his hands and held them for a second.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asked. He watched her turn off the music, turn on the lights, blow out the candles.

"No. I just remembered, you should get out of here. I wasn't allowed to have company today." She told him.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said.

"Yup." She handed him his stuff and pushed him out the door.

Quin catched her breath, "What just happened?"

"What just happened?" Freddie asked himself in the hall.

**A/N**: Horrible chapter, I'm sorry. I tried.


	5. iHave Bad Dreams

_ "I can't believe you." Quin cried. Freddie tried to go over to her for a hug, but she wouldn't let him. "Her? Her? Why her?" She continued to shed tears. Her? Who's her? Quin pointed to a curly haired blonde. _

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked her. Then the blonde haired girl walked his way. _

_ "Hey, exgirlfriend, move off my man." Could it be? No... Sam! _

_ "Hey, cool it. When, what, how did this happen?" Freddie asked._

_ "Check your text messages." Quin sobbed. _

_ Freddie scrolled through the messages, _

_To Sam: I love you._

_From Sam: Love you too. When r u going 2 dump that loser of a girlfriend?_

_ What the hell? _

* * *

"AHHHH!" Freddie screamed. Ms. Benson ran into his room with a frying pan in her hands.

"Who hurt you? I'll kill them!" His mother said.

"Nothing, bad dream. Really bad..." He said.

"Oh well, remember to brush your teeth before you go back to bed." His mother told him and went back to bed. It wasn't hard for Freddie to fall back asleep, but he had another dream.

_"I don't know what's happening?" Freddie told Quin. _

_ "What do you mean? You broke up with me, because you've been cheating with me with your new girlfriend!" Quin screamed._

_ "She's not my girlfriend!" Freddie yelled. _

_ "Neither am I, so leave me alone!" She said. _

* * *

Coincidentally, Quin was also having bad dreams as well.

_"I want you back." Freddie said._

_ Quin just cried, it was what she wanted to hear._

_ "You left me a week ago and now you want me again?" Quin rolled her eyes in disgust._

_ "I was stupid. I should have never hurt you the way I did before." Freddie told her._

_ "You're just like every guy I've come to meet." Quin started to cry._

_ "Please, please take me back." He begged. _

_ "No." She said._

* * *

Quin shot up from her bed and pulled out her cellphone. She hasn't talked to him since the dance incident. She looked for Freddie's number, but I guess he was awake too. She pressed the send button to answer his call, "Hello?"

"Hey. You're awake..." Freddie said.

"You are too. Uh, I just kind of woke up." She said.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Freddie asked.

"No, no. I had a bad dream."

"No way, me too! What was yours about?" Freddie asked.

"I don't really know, the beginning was very fuzzy, but you were trying to get back with me... you hurt me so bad. I was actually going to call you. But I guess you beat me to it." Quin laughed.

"That's weird, cause in my dream, you were crying... I really hurt you. I don't even know how everything happened too. I was dating Sam... it was crazy. I could never." Freddie told her.

"Wow, they both had one thing in common... a break up." Quin pointed out. She sounded upset.

"That's not going to happen though. I promise you." Freddie told her.

"You're creating expectations, Freddie." Quin told him.

"Well, I would never hurt you." Freddie told her.

"You're doing it again. Don't set yourself up for something you can't keep." Quin told him.

"Well, I still love you." Freddie said. He didn't know what else to say without her making him take it back.

"I love you too." Quin said.

"Well, I better get back to sleep then. I have a big test tomorrow." Freddie told her.

"Alright. Goodnight. Muah." Quin said. She hung up the phone and laid on her bed. Her eyes shut. But she was still awake.

A/N: This was just a filler until the next chapter. The next chapter, I hope to fill with a lot of Sam/Freddie, Quin/Freddie drama.


	6. iConflicts

**A/N: Sorry, it took a while to update. Been swamped with school. **

It was the end of the school day. It was a nice day. Suns up, everyone was happy. Quin had her locker door open, leaving a couple of things behind before she left school. Freddie stood behind Quin's locker door, to surprise his girl with flowers and chocolates for her.

"Whoa!" Quin said, after shutting the door of her locker. "You scared me."

He pulled out the flowers and chocolates behind his back and handed them over to Quin. Her hands covered her mouth in excitement. "Fredbear! What's this for?" She asked. Freddie scratched the back of his neck, he doesn't like it when she calls him 'Fredbear' in public.

"Well, you seemed a bit upset on the phone last night... and well we haven't hanged out a lot either lately and I miss you... I don't know why you've been avoiding me... but yeah, here." Freddie said. He knew he kind of sounded a bit of an ass with the, 'yeah, here.' But what else could he say?

"You didn't need to get me anything. But thanks." She grinned. She slowly opened the box of chocolates and offered him some. They sat on the floor near her locker and waited for the hall to clear.

"How was your test?" Quin asked.

"I think I did pretty good...", Freddie answered, "...if I wanted to fail."

"Aw, well stay positive. Maybe you did better than you think." Quin told him. She closed the box of chocolates and got up from the floor. Reaching for Freddie's hand, he stood up. They both grabbed their stuff and headed to the staircase.

Quin's locker was on the second story of the school so it took them awhile to get out of the school. But they weren't the only ones there. Sam was still there, she was held in after class for causing _trouble_. Sam spotted the happy couple and was furious. She hated them together so much, ever since she realized her feelings towards Freddie. It disgusted her. She was sickened by it. Especially, since he doesn't care... Sam creeped behind Freddie and Quin, but Quin saw her. "What are you-" Quin started, but Sam pushed Freddie down the stairs. "DOING?" Quin ran down the stairs to help Freddie. Sam couldn't believe she just did that... she meant to push Quin. Sam sprinted out of the school. Freddie and Quin watched.

"I can't believe she did that." Quin said.

"Me either." He groaned, he hurt something. Quin gave him a hug and help him get up. "Ow." He said.

"Here, just I'll help you to your car and well, I can't drive so we'll take you home and you're mom can figure out what to do."

* * *

Carly and Sam were in Carly's room. Carly was taking down photos of her and Trevor. They stopped seeing each other recently, since she heard he was spending time (as in sucking face with...) the head cheerleader Kale (who Carly likes to call, 'Head Slag').

"Look", Carly showed Sam a photo of Trevor and her. "We looked so happy. That asshole." Carly ripped the photo. "What's with Kale? She just wants to ruin my love life." Carly threw a bunch of junk into the trash.

Sam stopped pretending to listen and decided to tell Carly what happened at school before she left. "I pushed, Freddie down the stairs."

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Carly yelled at Sam.

"I was just raging with... anger. I meant to push Quin!" Sam explained.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?" Carly repeated, "and don't you like Quin?" She was confused.

"Ugh, not since... you better swear you won't tell anyone about this!" Sam told Carly.

"Well what do I swear about?" Carly said.

"I really... like... ugh... I love Freddie." Sam whispered. Carly choked up on her on breath, "What?" She said.

"Don't tell... only Freddie knows." She said to Carly.

"Oh but either way that does not make it okay for you to try to push his girlfriend down the stairs!" Carly told her.

"Can you stop yelling!" Sam yelled back. They both heard the door slammed from downstairs... it was Quin... and she was furious.

Quin bursted into Carly's room, "Carly- Sam!" She said, she wasn't happy to see Sam. Quin walked towards Sam. "Why would you do that? You're always picking on Freddie, what has he ever done to you? You really hurt him this time. At least say sorry." She begged.

"Sorry? I'm sorry he's stuck with a goody goody like you." Sam said.

"I don't care if you don't like me, Sam! Just go, apologize! I think you broke something of his." Quin told her.

"I'll do it on my own time. Just get out of my way." Sam stood up and shoved Quin.

"I don't understand what's your deal." Quin crossed her arms as she watched Sam walk away.

"My life was great before you got here." Sam said.

Quin rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "I'm sorry if your life sucks that I'm around, but you don't need to make everyone elses suck too." Sam grabbed Quin's hair, pulling her back. Carly gasped. "Please just go away forever. No one likes you." Sam told her.

"That's not true." Carly said, "Stop it, Sam."

"I'm just going to go." Quin left Carly's room and ran down her stairs crying. Spencer could hear her trying to hold in her tears.

"Hey, something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"It's nothing." Quin told him.

"It's something, you're crying." Spencer put his arm around her. It made Quin a bit uncomfortable.

"It's really nothing. I'm fine." She ran to the door and left. She waited in the hall to dry her eyes before she went back to Freddie's.

* * *

"A broken arm. The girl gave you a broken arm." Ms. Benson said.

"Yeah, I know. I saw the cast get put on." Freddie said.

They both heard a knock on the door, "Who must that be?" Ms. Benson looked at the screen in Freddie's room, it was Quin. "Come in, sanitize, you know the drill." His mother said.

Moments later, Quin walked into his room. "Hi." She sounded a bit flemmy.

"Something wrong?" Freddie asked.

"No, not at all." Quin said.

"Mom, can you give Quin and I, a moment?" Freddie asked. Ms. Benson nodded and left them alone.

Freddie made room for Quin to sit, "What's wrong." He asked.

"Sam, was just being mean.. it's nothing." She said.

"What did she say?"

"She just said, she doesn't understand why you wanna be with a goody-goody, I ruined her life, no one likes me... she pulled my hair really hard too." She admitted.

"That bitch, who does she think she is? You're beautiful, sweet, everybody loves you." Freddie said. But Quin shook her head 'no'. "Hey, don't let her get to your head." Freddie hugged her. "You're none of those things she said. You're a really great girl." He held her even tighter and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"You're going over there to apologize." Carly crossed her arms. Sam absolutely HATED it when Carly would play 'Strict Parent' on her. It made Sam actually like the fact her mom is not.

"Ugh... later." Sam replied.

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" Carly raised her voice. Sam rolled her eyes and dragged her way out of Carly's apartment.

Sam picked the lock of Freddie apartment, sneaked her way into his room without Ms. Benson finding out. Who she saw was asleep on the couch. Sam cracked open, to find the 'lovely' couple... sucking face. "HEY!" Sam screamed. Ruining the couples 'moment'. Freddie and Quin both turned away from each other to see Sam.

"What do you want?" Quin asked. She was not happy to see Sam.

"I want to talk to Freddie." Sam said. "Move it, burnt toast."

Quin's mouth dropped, "I would, if you were actually nice for once."

"Do you really want to mess with mama?"Sam replied.

"HEY! You two, cool it." Freddie told them, "Sam, can you stop being such a bitch?"

"Whatever. Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Freddie responded. He got off his bed and walked into the hall with Sam. He shut the door behind him. Though he knew... Quin may listen into their conversation.

"What do you want, Puckett?" He said.

"I want you..." She said.

"Well, I don't." Freddie told her, "Maybe if you were nice, you'd get somewhere."

"I'm sorry I pushed you... I didn't mean to push you... I actually wanted to push... Quin." Sam admitted. Freddie couldn't believe her.

"You're crazy, Sam." Freddie said, "What did you think you would accomplish if you hurt Quin?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Freddie continued, "Do you think I would be in love with you if you hurt her?"

She shook her head 'No'.

"That's probably one of the lowest things you've ever done, Sam." Freddie said. "I don't think I can forgive you this time. What you tried to do isn't okay. I'm done with you." He turned his back on her and opened the door to his apartment.

"Freddie, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Sorry is not good enough this time, Puckett." Freddie told her, "What you tried to do was really, really bad."

"Freddie..." Sam started to tear up.

Freddie didn't even look back, he went back into his apartment. Sam sat down against the wall of Carly's apartment and cried. She really screwed things up this time.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Freddie said playfully, once he entered his apartment. Quin sat on his couch, she looked... a bit unhappy. "Something wrong, babe?" He stood in front of her and waited for her to tell him what's wrong.

"I may have overheard your fight out there..." Quin admitted.

"Oh, that. That was... whatever." Freddie told her.

"It's not. You two are best friends... it's my fault." Quin told him.

"That's insane. Q, it's not your fault." He said.

"But, I was the one who told you, you should stop letting her hurt you and everything. Then now she just hates me and your friendships ruined." Quin explained.

"This is not your fault. You just helped me realized all those things. Don't worry about it okay." Freddie told her.

"You sure about that." Quin asked.

"Yes. It's alright." He kissed her. But right on time, Ms. Benson interrupted both of them.

"AHEM!" Ms. Benson said. She didn't say anything after, but she didn't want her son to be kissing anyone in front of her.

Quin blushed, she stood up and started to speak,"Sorry, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow... I'm so sorry about..."

"It's okay." He pulled her closer and kissed her once again. He didn't care if his mother was watching. He loved her, he wanted the world to know.


	7. iM Glad You're Back

Freddie's laid down on his bed, his head next to Quin's. Her head next his, their bodies laid in opposite directions. "I love you." Freddie whispered into her ear. Quin's cheeks turned red, she turned away from him, only to make him turn to her. He could only see the back of her head. He moved closer to kiss her cheek, moving slowly to her neck. His hand reached to her arm, but she sat up on his bed, making him sit up on his bed. "Hey." He said, he scooted his way over to her side. "Something wrong?"He asked, moving her hair from her face.

"Everything's fine. Really." She smiled at him.

He rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Very." She smiled again. "Why'd you ask?"  
"I told you, 'I Love You.' and you just turned away like something is wrong." Freddie said.

"Probably because I was turning redder than Poe on Teletubbies." They both laughed.

"That's cute. You're cute." He said.

The door bursted open. It was Carly. "HEY. What's going on here? Carly joked.

"Nothing, Shay. What do you want?" His tone of voice was a bit rude. But he didn't want to be interrupted at a time like this.

"Did you forget that iCarly starts in 10 minutes?" She said.

"Oh shitmonkeys, how time flies." Freddie said. He jumped off his bed and ran out the door. Quin followed behind.

* * *

Sam ran her fingers across Freddie's tech cart. She felt bad about what she did. He hasn't talked to her for a week. This is the first time they'll actually see each other.

She heard Freddie and Carly come up the stairs. She ran over to the car. Sitting their with her feet propped up on the roof.

"Hey Sam." Carly said sweetly. But Freddie didn't say anything. He looked mad at her. Soon Quin walked into the room. Freddie turned his attention to her. It killed Sam. Not because he's in love with Quin. The fact that she ruined their friendship over the sad but true fact that she has feelings for him, made her disappointed in herself. This was a one of the worse things she's ever done to Freddie.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." The show started. Carly and Sam hopped infront of the camera, doing their crazy opening bit. Quin watched from behind Freddie. Throughout the show, Sam couldn't stop but look at the two... so happy. She decided she should probably just, move on, fix things with Freddie and be happy for him.

* * *

"And that's it for this iCarly!" Carly said.

"Aw, are you sad?" Sam said, "Well you shouldn't be, because we'll be back here next week on..."

"iCarly!" The two said in unison.

"And we're clear." Freddie said. Quin stood beside Freddie, jumping up and down, clapping.

"That was a great show. I couldn't stop laughing!" Quin said.

Sam nodded, she tapped Freddie's shoulder, "Hey can we talk?"

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"We just do, okay." She pulled him over to the hall.

"What do you want Puckett?" He crossed his arms.

"I want us to be friends again. I'm sorry. I really am. I really want to make everything between us okay." She said.

"Why don't you apologize to Quin first. And never, ever, interfere with any of my relationships, EVER again." He said.

"I will." She said. She walked towards Quin and apologized. Freddie watched them talk it out. For a while, Quin looked a bit upset. But once he saw them hug, he walked over there.

"We're all good now, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes." Sam said.

"Yeah. Are you two all good now?" Quin asked.

"Yes." Freddie answered. Sam smiled.

"I'm glad you two are back." Quin smiled.


	8. iGet Accepted

Quinn grabbed her cellphone running out of her apartment down a bunch of stairs, dialing numbers furiously.

"Hello?" Freddie answered.

"Open your door!" She squealed.

"Why?" He said, opening the door slowly. Quinn walked into his house and sat on his couch with a wide smile. Freddie hung up the phone and threw it on the desk.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked.

Quinn unfolded a letter in her pocket, "I GOT INTO NYU!"

But Freddie's reaction is far from what she expected.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Oh?" Quinn repeated, "Not a hooray! Or 'good for you'?" She asked.

"I thought we were going to college together."

Quinn looked down on the floor and around the apartment, trying to think of something to say.

They made a plan that they'd go to college together, since she Quinn didn't believe she'd get into NYU. But she did and now everything has to be different.

**A/N: Super short, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while. But the end is near. But I am writing a sequel. The next chapter will be super long. Review! And such. Bye!**


	9. iGraduation

"NYU." Freddie said.

"NYU." Quinn repeated.

Freddie closed his eyes for a moment and laid back on the couch trying to let it all sink in. "You do know NYU is nine million miles away from USC and UCLA."

"I think they're not too far apart." Quinn replied laying her head on his chest.

"NEW YORK IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I know that! But it's not going to be too bad." Quinn told Freddie.

Silence. Just silence. Freddie was disappointed. He had everything planned out perfectly and now all his plans have to go into the trash because Quinn is no longer going to college with him.

"You really don't want to spend our college years together do you?" Freddie asked.

"It's not like that Freddie." Quinn said, "You know I'd love to but what if we don't work out in college, what if I missed out on an opportunity like this for you." It wasn't the best phrased sentence out of Quinn's mouth.

"Oh so now we're not going to be together for that long either. Great." Freddie said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're being so lousy about this. I love you but I really hate how you're acting about this. I'm going to NYU whether you like it or not."

* * *

Freddie sat in Carly's apartment, explaining to Sam and Carly what has happened.

"Tough Chizz, Benson. We can't always get what we want." Sam said, pushing him off the couch. It seems like Sam is back to her old self.

"Thanks Sam, that was very helpful." Freddie said sarcastically.

Carly brought over some fresh lemonade and served her friends. "Well, you should just let her go." Carly said.

"You're on her side too?" Freddie asked.

"You're being ridiculous and a bit selfish." Carly said.

"I just don't want to leave her." Freddie buried his face into a pillow.

Sam scoffed, "You're disgusting, Benson."

* * *

_**Graduation Day**_

Freddie hasn't talked to Quinn in weeks. He's been meaning to but she hasn't been home every time he visits and she doesn't talk to him in class anymore. Quinn has been waiting for Freddie to finally say it's okay with him that she is going to NYU.

Carly, Sam and Freddie posed in front of Bushwell Plaza for their parents and guardians to take 100 photos before they arrive to school. Pam and Marissa were all teary eyed that their children are growing up. Spencer tried to hide his tears that his baby sister is all grown up.

"Are we done yet?" Sam whined.

"C'mon baby, smile for momma!" Pam Puckett begged. Her parenting skills have improved a bit during the years.

"HEY! Mom, you locked me in the car... AGAIN!" Melanie said. Freddie was in shock.

"There's two of you?" Freddie said.

"I wasn't lying, Freddork." Sam said. She shot a smile at the camera. Carly hugged Sam in the photo.

Melanie caught up with Freddie, Freddie apologized about the way he acted on their date. They hugged. Quinn and a fellow classmate Patrice walked down the steps of Bushwell Plaza, they had a car waiting for them.

"Quinn!" Freddie chased her.

"Yes?" Quinn answered.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. You should go to NYU. I'm sorry that I've been trying to keep you from achieving your dreams." Freddie said.

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad you finally wrapped your mind about it." She gave him a hug which was quickly intercepted by Marissa Benson and her hysterical bawling that her baby is growing up.

"Quinn, Freddie. Picture." Ms. Benson sobbed. She took nearly 10 blurry photos until Spencer decided to take the photo for them.

"We better go before you all are late for Graduation." Spencer said. They all entered seperate cars. Except for Sam and Carly, they carpooled to their Graduation together.

* * *

_**After The Ceremony**_

"Why didn't you tell us you were Valedictorian?" Spencer asked Carly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Carly laughed.

While every congratulated Carly, Freddie went over to talk to Quinn.

"It's Summer!" Quinn jumped up and down.

"Yeah, last Summer of being a kid." Freddie said.

"We can make this Summer awesome." Quinn said.

Freddie smiled. "The last days before we both are exposed to a whole different world.

**A/N**: I'm almost positive that the next chapter is the last chapter. I might end up writing a sequel. But PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
